Locked Away
by livelongprosper2012
Summary: Lily is dead and Severus is left broken. Never to be whole again. And all because of a prophecy, because of Harry. What is there to do now? Now that the dark lord is gone. What! It's all Snape can ask himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken**

**Chapter One  
**

Severus Snape felt his heart breaking, being smashed into pieces so small he was sure he'd never be whole again. He didn't think his heart could be broken twice, he didn't think he'd feel all this pain all over again. The first time was when Lily married that- James Potter. He'd lost her then, but now she was truly gone. Because now Lily was dead. Dead…

Severus couldn't believe it, he didn't want to. He wanted with all his broken heart for it not to be true. But he knew it to be true, there was no denying. Dumbledore himself had told him

He knew it was going to happen, knew it ever since the dark lord had said it, had announced it. Maybe he knew it since he overheard part of that prophecy about Lily's son. Maybe he knew it since he had then rushed to tell the dark lord without thinking about the consequences.

Dumbledore had summoned him late that October 31st . Severus had gone of course, completely oblivious to what was to be said. The dark lord had not told him beforehand of the attack, he knew it would happen. He just didn't know when. Severus had hoped to save Lily somehow. His plans unfortunately came too late.

"_Albus," Snape called as he entered his office._

_Dumbledore sat behind his desk, his head bowed. As Severus entered he looked up and somehow Snape knew. He knew Lily was dead. Dumbledore's eyes had said it all._

"_No, no, no…" whispered Severus, losing the façade. Losing control for the first time in front of Dumbledore. _

"_No!" he shouted one last time, before hot tears swelled inside his dark and cold eyes._

_Dumbledore nodded. "I'm sorry Severus. When we arrived it was too late," he said in a low trembling voice. The Potters had been like a family to him._

_Severus shook his head. "How?" was all he could manage to say. He was desperately trying to regain his composure._

"_Their secret keeper Sirius Black betrayed them," answered Dumbledore sadly._

"_Black?" spat Severus. He paced around the room, angry. He wanted to throw something, hit someone. "Where is he?" he demanded, his hands clutched into fists._

"_Don't worry Severus. Sirius is now in Azkaban." _

_Snape nodded. "Good." It brought him no comfort at all. Why should it? Lily was still gone, nothing would bring her back. It at least pleased him to know Black was in Azkaban. The thought of Black suffering pleased him._

"_Severus there is more," Dumbledore interrupted his thoughts. _

_Severus stopped his pacing and stared at Dumbledore. _

"_Harry survived."_

_Severus stared at Dumbledore. He was surprised to say the least. How had the brat escaped alive?_

_He looked at Dumbledore, waiting for him to elaborate as he was sure to do._

"_It was love, Severus. Love. When Lily gave her life for Harry, she provided the ultimate protection. Voldemort could not hurt him. Voldemort attempted to kill Harry, but the spell backfired. It left Harry with a scar, a lightning bolt scar… and it left Voldemort barely alive. I'm afraid that's all I can tell you for now." Dumbledore looked at him sadly. _

_Severus gaped if it was possible. "And Voldemort?" _

"_He's gone for now. He might as well be dead. Voldemort won't have the strength to return yet."_

_It was all too overwhelming for Severus, he needed time to process everything. "I must go." Dumbledore nodded in understanding._

_Snape left not knowing where to go or what to do. The dark lord was gone for now. He'd be back someday. Evil is never dead. _

_But was it worth it? No, the death of Lily that was a price too high to pay._

_What came now?_

_He was nothing without Lily. _

_Nothing._

_So what was he to do now? The question repeated in his mind, endlessly haunting him.  
_

* * *

Next chapter will probably start in Harry's Fourth Year, so it'll be skipping ahead quite a few years, but don't worry you'll be filled in on what's happened up on to that point.

Review! _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter. I'm trying to update all my stories. :) Part of my new year's resolution._

* * *

Chapter Two

Had thirteen years really gone by since that faithful night? That night when Lily was taken from life and removed forever from Severus.

It seemed like forever, like a distant and foggy nightmare. And true, for Severus Snape that was all it was.

"Potter!" Snape's stern voice broke through Harry Potter's day dreaming. The third task was quickly approaching and he was short of scared witless. Snape's constant nagging wasn't helping one bit. In fact, it was pushing Harry closer to the edge.

Harry stared at Snape sullenly with a blank expression. "Yes professor?" he asked quietly.

"Day dreaming in class I see. What is it now? Winning all the gold and glory? Ah, it must be the autographs!"

Harry recognized instantly what Snape was attempting to do. He was trying to provoke Harry with his endless taunting. Harry shook his head. Why couldn't Snape just leave him alone?! What had he done to deserve such vicious treatment? He knew his father had been horrible to Snape by Snape's constant accounting of it, by his comparing Harry to James. But why couldn't he understand that Harry wasn't James?

Instead of replying with an indignant response, Harry kept his head bowed. He didn't need this right now. There were bigger things at stake than his reputation, like getting through the Triwizard Tournament.

"Cat got your tongue, huh Potter?" continued Snape with his bantering. But stopped when he saw he was getting no reaction from the boy. He finally continued with his berating lesson.

That didn't last long at all. Soon Snape was back, mocking and nagging. "Pathetic Potter!" Harry's work hadn't turned out quite the way he had wanted. "Too much for your highness?"

Harry sat silently, he was sure there was smoke coming from him. He really didn't want to bring out the self-pity. But maybe this time, was one time too much. Wistful tears escaped Harry before he knew it. He sucked his breath in, panic crashing in. What was he doing crying in Potions with the whole lot of Slytherins. This was ammunition for them.

Snape's bantering halted when he saw Harry's tear. He could deal with an angry Potter, but a crying Potter? Sure he had made quite a few first years cry but... Potter? What was the best course of action? Maybe he could just pretend- but was he really that heartless?

Snape sighed. He couldn't do that, not to Lily's son.

"Everyone out," he growled. As Harry stood to leave, Snape called out to him, "Not you."

"Professor, just let us take him. He hasn't been feeling well and you're making it worse!" Hermione Granger nearly shouted to Snape. Instead it came out a whisper.

Snape glared at her. "Leave, Ms. Granger."

Hermione shook her head, sending Harry what was supposed to be a comforting glance.

Ron didn't even have the chance to insult Snape as he was dragged out by Hermione.

Now that they were left alone, Snape turned to the still weeping Potter.

Harry was desperately rubbing his eyes, trying to stop the tears from coming. But they wouldn't stop. He glanced at Snape, wondering how he'd be mocked now.

Snape had no idea really on how to deal with Po-Harry. He did the only thing he could. He walked to Harry. Then he began working on Harry's potion.

"What you have to do is add nine feathers. Then we have mix in the dragon's bane…"


End file.
